Love at First Sight一目惚れ
by Hirahirari
Summary: GintokixOC. ONESHOT. My first ever fan-fic I wrote ages ago... - -"


(My first ever attempt of writing a fan-fiction  
>When I had written this, I had intended to write this for Gin-san's birthday...<br>But I realised this story...

...had nothing to do with his birthday←

So I submitted this the week before.  
>This is purely just a boring simple oneshot<p>

Well, here it is:

-Hirari)

* * *

><p>Love at First Sight<p>

* * *

><p>Today that silver hair still looks soft and fluffy.<br>The dead looking eyes haven't changed.  
>The wooden sword is slinging by his waist as always.<br>It's all the same as always, but he seems to look a bit hotter today.

The one who I am talking about is the guy sitting on the bench of a park, slightly dozing off.

His name is "Gin-san".

I don't know his full name, but I know this much since I once heard a man with sunglasses call him that.

Gin-san usually talks to that man here at this park, or sit on that bench, dozing off.  
>As for me, I come to this park everyday to give my dog a walk.<p>

I'm surprised myself, but as a matter of fact, I had fallen for him at first sight.

"He's a bit weird, don't you think? I'd rather prefer Hijikata-san from the Shinsengumi..." my friend had said when I once talk about this.  
>And so she had given me a long chatter about choosing my choices wisely, but it's too late.<br>I had fallen for him already and nothing can be done there.

After the day I had fallen for him, I walk my dog as a reason to come to this park whether I am busy or not.  
>Gin-san isn't always there, but he's there most of the time.<p>

And today again, I am walking my dog to this very park.  
>I find Gin-san dozing on the bench again... and <em>just<em>being able to see him had always been my happiness.

_But today, I have decided that I'm going to attempt to talk to him!_

But I can't even step within 1m radius from him.  
>I can't talk to him like this...<p>

_I made up my mind so I have to go with it!__  
><em>_"Never give up" is my motto.__  
><em>_Come on! Go do it!_

My adorable dog, Nell, supports me by quietly watching over me.  
>I lift my unmoving legs and thrust them forward towards the bench.<p>

_Only 3m to go...2m to go..._

The distance between us gets closer and this is the first time I'm up so close to him and I don't even know what to talk about and my mind is completely blank and...

I finally freeze when I'm a meter away from him.

Gin-san is just right there.

I build up my courage and open my mouth when... "Woof!"  
>At the same time my dog, Nell, barks, I trip over.<br>I had probably been so nervous that I hadn't even noticed the stones at my feet.

But...

"Hey, you okay?"  
>I'm in Gin-san's arms as he had supported me before I had fallen to the ground.<br>I had only gazed at him from afar.  
>But I loved him so much.<p>

And right now, his face is right up close...  
>And is eyes are staring right at me.<p>

"U...um...I-uh... um..."  
>This is a situation I hadn't expected and my mind blows up in panic that I can't find myself to talk properly.<br>Watching me like this, Gin-san speaks up.

"So cute."

"Eh?"  
>My back straightens and my body goes rigid.<p>

_A-a-a-a-a-and w-w-w-w-what's the m-m-m-meaning of t-t-t-t-that...?_

"What's her name?" Gin-san asks as he pats Nell's head.

_Oh, right. Of course. He's talking about the dog. The...dog..._

I sigh inwardly before answering.

"Nellagar-panish-scraellader is her name, although I call her Nell."

"What's with that tongue-twisting name! Keep at as just 'Nell' then!"  
>Gin-san's response makes me blank in thought, but then I realise that I should've just named her "Nell".<br>Being able to hold a normal conversation with Gin-san makes me so happy that I involuntarily form a smile.

"Um...don't you have a pet, Gin-san?"  
>I had just planned to talk to him casually... but I fail when I mistaken in what I say.<p>

"Huh? Why do you know my name?"

_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! What have I done!_

I had done it...

_I'm probably gross...being stalker-like... he must hate me now, feel disgusted._

"Um, well..that is..."

"Well, I already knew her name too though," Gin-san says as he pats Nell.  
>I don't understand his words, so I just stand and stare.<p>

"You come here quite frequently, don't you? And I heard you call Nell's name a lot so."  
>My heart starts thumping madly as Gin-san looks towards me with a soft expression.<p>

_He had known my existence..._  
>I'm so happy that I'm nearly in tears.<p>

"I always came to this park because I wanted to see you, Gin-san! Can you please tell me your full name?" I confess and ask really fast.

_My face is probably bright red and looking so panicked..._

I wait for Gin-san's reply as I feel my heart that's about to pop out of my ribcage any time soon.  
>I then feel a big, warm hand pat my head.<p>

"Sakata Gintoki. I came here whenever I could because I wanted to see you too. Please tell me your name," he said with a bit of an exaggerated tone when he used formality, as a joke.

When I look up at Gin-san, he smiles as kindly as I expect.  
>And I inwardly think how hot he is.<p>

He had been so far away...  
>...but now he's right before my eyes<br>...and my heart is about to explode from extreme nervousness.  
>When I say my name, he then softly plants a kiss upon my lips.<p>

My love at first sight finally fulfils  
>...into a mutual love!<p>

* * *

><p>My very first oneshot!<br>It doesn't make any sense, I'm so sorry... ;_;  
>It means Gin-san had been love at first sight towards this girl too.<p>

This story is so boring! ←  
>I want to write a more exciting story, but I'll get embarrassed~←  
>But anyway, I really really want to thank the people who read this story!<br>Thank you very much ^V^


End file.
